


Lezione di pozioni

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Parody, Photographs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ecco cosa succede nelle scuole di stregoneria italiane durante le ore di pozioni.





	Lezione di pozioni

**Author's Note:**

> Svolta per la challenge LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt della comunità Lande di Fandom, prompt 30- HP!verse ambientato in una scuola non canon

[ ](https://postimg.org/image/5stibtft7/)


End file.
